2012 Midwest Regional Championship
The 2012 Midwest Regional Championship was a competition between the New Directions, the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Golden Goblets. It took place at William McKinley High School. The winner of this competition proceeded to the 2012 National Championships in Chicago. The theme of the competition was "Inspirational Songs". The judges were Svengoobles, Mr. Hob Bandols and Melva Texon White. Coming in second place, the Warblers performed Stand by Lenny Kravitz and Glad You Came by The Wanted. In third place, The Golden Goblets sung She Walks In Beauty by Eric Barnum (composer). Coming in first place, the New Directions sung Fly/I Believe I Can Fly by Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna/R. Kelly, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson (sung by the The Troubletones as the New Directions), and Here's to Us by Halestorm. __TOC__ Judges Svengoobles host.png|'Svengoobles' - Late-night TV host|link=Svengoobles Melva Texon White.png|'Melva Texon White' - Deputy Zoning Commissioner|link=Melva Texon White MRHOBBANDOLS.png|'Mr. Hob Bandols' - President of the Ohio Plumbers' Union|link=Mr. Bob Bandols Setlists Dalton Academy Warblers StandGlee.png|Stand|link=Stand GladYouCameGlee.png|Glad You Came|link=Glad You Came The Golden Goblets Goblets2012.png|She Walks in Beauty New Directions IBICFF ND.png|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly|link=Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Stronger TS.png|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)|link=What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) HTU ND.png|Here's to Us|link=Here's to Us Awards Trivia *The first and only time at Regionals that Kurt was on the winning team. *Svengoobles, one of the judges in the competition, was portrayed by one of Glee's co-writers, Ian Brennan. Gallery Fly30.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly29.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly28.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly27.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly26.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly24.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly22.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly21.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly20.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly19.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly18.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly17.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly16.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly15.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly14.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly13.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly12.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly11.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly10.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly9.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly8.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly7.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly6.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly5.png|First Place: The New Directions Fly4.png|First Place: The New Directions 640px-Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg 488px-Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg FlyRachel.png FlyBrittany.jpg FlySantana.jpg FlyRachel.jpg FlyArtie.jpg FlyFinn.jpg FlyRory.jpg FlyBlaine.jpg Fly122.jpg FLYBL.png Fly-ibelieveicanfly regionals onmyway.gif fly, group number .png whatdontkill.png whatdontkill1.png whatdontkill2.png whatdontkill3.png whatdontkill4.png Stronger Mercedes.png Stronger Group.png StrongerMercedes.png StrongerGroup.png Stronger Brittany.png WDKY.png Santcedes.png Stronger Santana and Mercedes.png Stronger Group 3 Lead.png Stronger Mercedes with Right Space.png Stronger Over.png Stronger Brittany Hair Flip.png 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg Stronger The Mack.png WhatDoesntKillYou.gif StrongerTroubletones.png Mercedes really angry.png WDKMYS.jpg tumblr lzm83u2tDq1qa0fi0o1 500.gif SANSAN32423.gif stronger ( what doesn't kill you).png tumblr m81rycCXtK1qa7ugto5 250.gif tumblr m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo3 500.gif HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU17.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU33.png HTU34.png Brittinahere.png Heres To Us Rachel.png HTUBrittina.jpg HTURachel.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg HTUFinn.jpg 314glee ep314-sc26 287.jpg|First Place: The New Directions GoldenGoblets.png|Third Place: The Golden Goblets GYC13.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC16.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC17.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC18.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC26.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC28.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC29.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC30.png|Second Place: The Warblers GYC32.png|Second Place: The Warblers On-My-Way-8.png GYC1.png GYC2.png GYC3.png GYC4.png GYC5.png GYC6.png GYC7.png GYC8.png GYC9.png GYC10.png GYC11.png GYC12.png GYC14.png GYC15.png GYC19.png GYC20.png GYC21.png GYC22.png GYC23.png GYC24.png GYC25.png GYC27.png GYC31.png GYCSebastian.jpg On-My-Way-10.png|Second Place: The Warblers On-My-Way-9.png|Second Place: The Warblers Stand1.png Stand2.png Stand3.png Stand4.png Stand5.png Stand6.png Stand7.png Stand8.png Stand9.png Stand10.png Stand11.png Stand12.png Stand13.png Stand14.png Stand15.png Stand16.png Stand19.png Stand20.png Stand21.png Stand23.png Stand24.png StandGlee.png SebastianSmytheStand.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame2.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame3.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif SebastianSmythe-GladYouCame.png tumblr inline mfpj155HRcV1rxe9wi.gif Tumblr inline mfbm9oD1BQ1rxe9wi.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o1 r1_250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o3 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o7 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o8 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o9 r1 250.gif tumblr mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo8 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao6 r1 250.gif glee-song-covers-dalton-warblers-gotye.jpg tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o6_250.gif tumblr_lzs2w3GX4z1qga2g5o2_250.gif tumblr_lzx89zlqr21qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lzsv6vS7Q51r9wwc1o2_250.gif tumblr_lzs2w3GX4z1qga2g5o1_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o4_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o3_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o2_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o1_250.gif Tumblr lzu3531v9D1qfupqho1 500.gif|First Place: The New Directions I Believe I Can Fly...gif|First Place: The New Directions Here's To Us.gif|First Place: The New Directions Fly.GIF|First Place: The New Directions tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo8 250.gif Navigational Category:Competitions